What Will Happen, Will Happen
by xoxkissesxox
Summary: InuKag fall in love, have a child, her story as she moves to a new town (inukag falling in love chapters included)
1. The Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the show Inuyasha; I do however own some OC (**original ****characters) I will be adding later on.**

" "  = talking

* * = doing/happening

' '   = thinking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha, do you hear that?" asked Miroku in a worried tome, "I think it's coming this way…"

"Feh." Answered an obviously uninterested Inuyasha, "it's just a demon, probably a weak one too, besides if it had a shard Kagome would have sensed it."

"Good point." Replied Miroku, still a little worried.

"Stop worrying!" ordered Inuyasha, fallowing it with a faint, "wimp…"

*CRASH*

"AHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Kagome, Sango and Shippo, as a nearby tree nearly squashed them.

"Whoa, that demon's fast…" muttered Inuyasha, barely audibly.

Inuyasha turned his head to face a huge bear-demon, just as it flung its paw, with long, razor-sharp claws, in Inuyasha's direction. Taken by surprise, Inuyasha didn't have time to move completely and got his shirt scratched right off, luckily he wasn't hurt. Then, from behind, Sango's boomerang hit the bear, he didn't even twitch, this was one strong demon! Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and attacked the bear-demon, injuring his right arm. With his left arm, the demon took another swipe at Inuyasha, scratching his bare chest. All of a sudden, an arrow flew and hit the demon right between the eyes. It was one of Kagome's enchanted arrows. The arrow made him lose balance and fall, creating an earthquake-like shake, which knocked Inuyasha to the ground as well. Miroku then used his cursed hand to suck up the bear-demon, a rather hard task because of its immense size.

"Wow that was…" Sango started to say.

"INUYASHA!!" cried out Kagome, interrupting her, "are you okay?!"

"Feh, of course" he said standing up, only to fall right back down.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" said Sango, "you're so hurt."

"I'm fine!" said Inuyasha, in an annoyed voice, "I just need to…_rest."_

"Well, we better sleep here tonight, then" said Miroku, I'm pretty tired anyways."

"I suppose, since Inuyasha can't move…"Started Sango.

"Will you guys stop?!" said an angry Inuyasha, "I'm fine!"

Kagome got a blanket out of her back pack and placed it over Inuyasha, who was lying on the ground, still bare chest, near where Miroku was attempting to start a fire to keep the demons away and keep them warm through the night. When the fire was finally burning, Miroku went to lie down, 'unknowingly', next to Sango.  A few minutes later, Kagome also went to lie down, bringing Shippo with her, Shippo immediately fell asleep and started snoring peacefully.

'I can't believe Inuyasha got hurt. Inuyasha never gets hurt. That demon didn't even have a shard. How did he get hurt? He sure looked good without his shirt. Whoa, Kagome, concentrate! Inuyasha's hurt, that's way more important than the way he _looks_!' thought Kagome, 'But he definitely looked good! Maybe I should go check on him…well I don't want to wake up Shippo…' thought Kagome as she looked down at the kitsune sleeping on her stomach, 'although, he does sleep like a rock…and Inuyasha's hurt, I should definitely go check on him! Maybe I have some aspirins in my bag, he could use some to help ease the pain. That's it I'm going! But…what if he thinks I'm too obvious? No! I have to go, I can't sleep anyways…that's it, I'm going!'

Kagome abruptly got up, knocking down Shippo, who didn't even move. She walked to her bag, searched in it for a few minutes, finally found what she was looking for, a bottle of aspirins, took it out, then started to walk in Inuyasha's direction.

'God, this hurts! I can't believe that _bear_ actually hit me! And that it actually hurts! Was Kagome actually worried? I think she was…maybe I have a concussion and I'm imagining things, after all if she was so worried why didn't she…do something? She sure is beautiful…wait what am I saying?! I sound like Miroku!' thought Inuyasha, 'Ouch that hurts! Oh she's moving…I wonder where she's going…oh she's coming this way! Pretend you're sleeping, and don't do anything dumb!! Why am I giving myself advice?! Nevermind that now, she's nearly here!' Inuyasha thought as he pretended to be sleeping.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome, "are you awake?"

"Feh" whispered Inuyasha back, "yeah, I'm awake, what do _you want?"_

"I just wanted to see if you were ok and bring you some aspirins" said Kagome, "but by your attitude, I can tell you are!!"

"What's _that supposed to mean!?" answered Inuyasha, "wench."_

"What do you _think_ it means?!" replied Kagome, starting to get pissed.

"Wench" mocked Inuyasha.

"SIT boy!!" Kagome yelled.

"Grrrr…" was a quashed Inuyasha's reply, "Stupid wench"

"Why are you always calling me a wench?" Kagome asked, now close to tears.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all sleeping when the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha began, but it had gotten so intense that it had woken Miroku and Sango up.

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Miroku to Sango who had been awake a few minutes longer than him.

Sango simply looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Are you deaf?!"

"Euh…I mean…what are they fighting about…_this_ time?" replied Miroku.

"I don't know, I just woke up" said Sango, "but I have a feeling it's about that demon we fought earlier"

"It figures" Miroku said, "Inuyasha just can't accept help."

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," loudly yelled Kagome, as she stormed off in Sango and Miroku's direction, "I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!!!"

"Kagome…" Miroku said gently.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" yelled Kagome hysterically, "YOU HENTAI!!"

"Okay…"said Miroku, slowly backing up towards the forest, eventually disappearing in it.

"Oh Kagome…" said Sango sympathising with her.

"Sango!" said Kagome as she started crying, "Why…*hic*…is he…*hic*…so MEAN…*hic*?!"

"It's okay, don't worry, everything is gonna be fine." Reassured Sango, "You know Inuyasha, he doesn't mean it."

"No Sango" whispered Kagome, "I used to…*hic*… think that…*hic*…but…*hic*…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the reviewers: I know I suck at grammar and syntax and that kind of stuff, but what about the story, what do you think about it?! 

I'll try to update it soon, I have three chapters written already, but in a notebook, so I have to re-write it on the computer which takes a while.


	2. The Fallowing Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters used in this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.' Thought Inuyasha, 'Oh, why am I such an idiot? Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Why am I always calling her a wench? I mean, she isn't! I just love her so much! Oh my god! What am I saying?? Do I really love her? I like her, but _love? This is confusing! Even if I loved her...I doubt she feels the same way…I don't love her, what am I thinking!?...the truth that's what! Ah I need to think…I'll go for a walk.'_

Inuyasha stood sitting alone near the fire for a few minutes, looking at Kagome crying on Sango's shoulders. Suddenly Inuyasha got up and disappeared inside the forest, without Sango or Kagome noticing. After a while Kagome fell asleep, shortly fallowed by Sango, who hadn't dared to fall asleep while Kagome was feeling like this. Shippo hadn't even stirred during the fight and was still sleeping near the fire, gently snoring. Miroku wasn't back yet, and by the looks of it, wouldn't return for a while. 

Inuyasha had been running in the forest when he spotted Miroku sitting on a rock, pensively. He ran right past him, but after a few minutes came to back to where Miroku was sitting.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called, "is that you?

"Yeah" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Inuyasha replied.

"I just came here to think" said Miroku.

"Yeah…" said Inuyasha in a rather vulnerable voice, "me too…"

"What happened…with Kagome?" in an uneasy tone, but seeing Inuyasha's expression, quickly fallowed it with, "If you don't mind telling me, that is…"

"None of your business, monk!" replied Inuyasha, angrily, but then fallowed it with, "actually I'm not really sure...she just…I don't know…"

"It's okay man, she'll come around" said Miroku, understanding.

"Feh!" replied Inuyasha.

"I see you haven't found a new shirt yet…"said Miroku, "Too bad you're not Sango or Kagome…"

"Don't talk like that about Kagome, monk!" threatened Inuyasha, "She's not just some slut!"

"Whoa, someone's pretty protective, all of a sudden" mocked Miroku, "hehe…"

"I'm serious, cut it out, man!" growled Inuyasha.

"Chill!" said Miroku, "I'm just kidding."

"Feh" Inuyasha answered.

"Well I better head back to camp, before they start wondering where I went" announced Miroku.

"See you later then" growled Inuyasha, obviously not over Miroku's remark about Kagome.

"What? You're not coming?" asked Miroku, surprised.

"Nah" replied Inuyasha, "I need time to think about..."

"Kagome…" Miroku said softly, fallowed by a louder, "Are you coming back tonight?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Okay, see ya!" Miroku said as he left.

Miroku walked away from the rock he had been sitting on while talking to Inuyasha, slowly at first, but as soon as he was out of view, he started running. Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango and Shippo were sleeping peacefully near the fire. Kagome occasionally hiccupped, proving she had been crying before she fell asleep. This kept waking up Sango, angering her, but then she would remember how devastated Kagome had been, and being a good friend, just went back to sleep and tried to block it out, luckily the hiccups were a lot less frequent than when they first began.

'Poor Inuyasha, fighting like that with Kagome, he really likes her, why can't he admit it? It would make everything so much easier, for everyone, including, Sango and me…somehow we always seem to get stuck in the middle.' Thought Miroku, walking back to camp, 'Sango sure is beautiful…I'll have to grope her when I get back…no! She hates that, or so she says anyways, and I really like her, I just can't mess it up! Will power! I need will power!! Oh…I'll worry about it later…after a grope her a few more times…after all habits are hard to break, specially when they're so fun…What's the big deal anyways? Me groping her should be a sign I really do care! Euh...maybe I should just stop groping so _many_ woman…I'll start with that!'

Miroku arrived to where the girls, Shippo and Kirara were sleeping with a smile on face, looking slightly insane. He went to lie down near Sango, for obvious reasons, but seeing Kagome was still with her, decided against it. Sleeping near Kagome when Inuyasha was like this wouldn't have been the best idea… He decided to sleep next to the forest instead. Two hours or so later Inuyasha came back, lying down away from his friends. He stayed awake a while, still thinking about Kagome, occasionally, looking at her, and now and then hearing her hiccup. Every time he heard the hiccups, he felt terrible, but he wasn't about to apologize!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the reviewers: Short chapter! Sorry, I just didn't know what else to add, longer chapter next time! I'll try and update soon, I have 5 and a half chapter written already, I just have to copy them on the computer…Oh and I know this chapter sucked, I personally don't like it, but I need to add it for everything else to make sense (ok so I could probably do without…but I write these after midnight…) Please review!! Better chapters coming soon, I promise!


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, everyone, excluding Shippo, slept in late, which was understandable from the events that had occurred the previous night. Shippo had been collecting small berries to pass the time, wondering why everyone was still sleeping on a beautiful day like this. Meanwhile, Sango was stirring in her sleep, and soon awoke with Kagome still sleeping on her shoulder.

'Euh…why is the sun so bright? What time is it? Why isn't anyone awake?' wondered Sango as she started to wake up, 'Inuyasha is usually up way before everyone…Why is Kagome on my shoulder? I want to get up!! Oh! Wait, they had another fight last night! When, oh when, will they admit their _real_ feelings, instead of fighting like this? They sure would make a cute couple! Ok don't interfere, Sango!! God, Kagome _wake up_!! Hey where's Shippo? Oh…he's probably around…there's Inuyasha…he looks sad…and there's Miroku, he sure is adorable when he's sleeping, unlike when he's awake and groping me! Well…I guess it's not _that_ bad…at least I know he likes me…I wish it were more though…what am I saying?! Oh, life sure is complicated! I think Kagome is _finally_ waking up!

"*hic*…Sango?" Kagome said sleepily.

"Yes Kagome?" replied Sango, "are you feeling alright?"

"I'm…okay…*hic*…I suppose…*hic*" replied Kagome sadly.

"Oh Kagome…" sympathized Sango, "please…it's okay, you shouldn't get so upset over this…"

"What am I supposed to do? Celebrate?!" snapped Kagome, "…you just don't understand…*hic*…"

"Why don't I talk to him for you?" offered Sango.

"No!" answered Kagome, "this is my battle…besides…I…"

"It's okay." Reassured Sango, "it'll be alright"

"…Sango…I…*hic*…" whispered Kagome, "I…I love him…"

"...Oh!" managed Sango, kind of shocked she had admitted it, but giving her a hug, "He…oh…well…you…euh…"

Kagome and Sango hugged, while Kagome kept crying, louder and louder. All the noise woke up Miroku. He stretched and looked around, a confused look on his face, probably from not finding Sango around.

'Where am I? Oh right…the forest. I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha made up yet.' Miroku thought looking around, only to notice that Inuyasha was still sleeping and that Kagome was still crying and hugging Sango, 'Wow, Inuyasha really hurt her last night….but he'll never apologize, what if Kagome goes back home? We need her! I better talk to Inuyasha about this…I just hope he listens.' Miroku then got up and walked to Sango and Kagome, 'God I hope Kagome doesn't bite my head off again…' thought Miroku, 'Don't worry Miroku, you can handle this! Besides I just can't stay away from Sango another second!' Miroku then smiled, as he arrived to where Kagome and Sango were sitting.  

"Ah Kagome, Sango!" Miroku exclaimed, "Are you guys feeling this morning?"

"What?!" Answered Kagome, looking at him like he was insane, "How do I look this…*hic*…morning?!"

"Hehe…" Sango laughed nervously, interrupting Kagome, trying to avoid another outburst, "Don't mind her, Houshi-Sama, we're both fine."

"Glad to hear it!" said Miroku, sliding towards Sango, a perverted grin on his face, "Sango-Chan, could I talk with you alone for a moment?"

"Euh…sure" replied, Sango, blushing slightly.

Sango and Miroku walked away from Kagome, to an isolated spot near the edge of the forest. After Miroku looked around to make sure no one could hear them, he turned to face Sango.

"What is it?" asked Sango, nervously, "What's troubling you, Houshi-Sama?"

"It's Kagome…" said Miroku, "and Inuyasha"

"Oh" replied Sango, slightly disappointed, "exactly what worries you?"|

"It's gone to far, and Inuyasha won't apologize, and by the looks of it, Kagome won't forgive him as easily as she has done in the past" replied Miroku, "I'm afraid she'll go back"

"She won't go back!" said Sango, confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" curiously asked Miroku.

"Euh…I…" stuttered Sango, "She's just won't, okay?!"

'Oh god, I can't tell him Kagome loves Inuyasha! Why did I have to open my big mouth?!"' thought Sango, 'lets hope he doesn't pursue this…'

 "Okay…" said Miroku, somewhat confused, "But surely we can still try to help?"

"Well…" Said Sango, "Maybe you could try talking to Inuyasha…"

"Anything for you" said Miroku, smiling and groping Sango.

*slap*

"Hentai…" Sango muttered as she walked away.

Miroku stayed there a few minutes, 'these slaps are so worth it if I can grope her!' he thought, as he walked away smiling, 'besides, I think I'm developing an immunity to them' 

Meanwhile, Shippo had come back and was jumping around; the noise he was making woke Inuyasha up. Inuyasha got up, picked up Shippo by the tail and tossed him in the bushes, yelling at him.

"HEY!" yelled Shippo, walking out of the bushes, covered in twigs, "Kagome! Aren't you gonna do something?!"

"Humph!" puffed Kagome, "Come here Shippo, don't pay any attention to _that_ arrogant jerk!"

"Yay!" yelled Shippo, excited, sticking out his tongue at Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her arms, welcoming Shippo with a hug.

"Humph!" Kagome muttered, "Stupid Inuyasha, hurting you like that!"

"It's okay, Kagome, I'm okay!" cutely said Shippo, "Is something wrong? I bet it Inuyasha! Want me to kick him for you?"

"Oh Shippo" Kagome attempted to laugh, "It's nothing for you to worry about"

"Okay!" he exclaimed happily, spotting Kirara "Kirara!"

Shippo bounced off to play with Kirara, just as Sango got back from her talk with Miroku. Sango couldn't help but dread her return to Kagome, 'god I hope she doesn't cry again' thought Sango.

"Hey! Kagome!" said Sango.

"Hey…" replied Kagome, "want to come with me for a bath?"

"Sure" Sango agreed, glad she hadn't cried "lets go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, sorry I took so long to update, I was gonna update it Thursday, but, I was so tired and had so much homework, then Friday  and Saturday I didn't go online. Anyways, I'll try to update around Wednesday again…Oh and a lot of characters, like Koga, Kikyo, Kagura, ect, wont ever be mentioned in this fanfic, just assume they died or something…And I know some things I put in here can't really happen like for example, in the first chapter Inuyasha's shirt got destroyed, I know it can't be destroyed, but whatever, it shows the demon was strong or something. And also the fact I never mentioned he got a new one…Yeah anyways, I think that's about it…if I have any other weird things that make no sense in here, just tell me…I don't always think things through….R&R!


	4. The Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...whatever!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku when he noticed he was finally awake.

"What?!" replied Inuyasha, pissed and growling.

"Touchy, touchy" said Miroku, "what's up with you?!"

"Nothing!" growled Inuyasha again, "it has absolutely nothing to do with _her_, if that what you're thinking!"

"I wasn't thinking that at all …" replied Miroku, calmly, "but now that you mentioned it…"

Inuyasha growled, giving Miroku a dirty look.

"What's with you and Kagome lately? Did you guys make up yet?" Miroku asked.

"Feh!" replied Inuyasha, "…no…but it's not like I care anyways!"

"You have to stop living a lie!" said Miroku

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Inuyasha, "You're the liar!"

"Well…face it man" Miroku answered, "you like her, and don't deny it!"

"Feh!" said Inuyasha, stubbornly, "I don't love that wench! I can barely stand her!"

"Whatever you say…" replied Miroku, "And I didn't say _love_ I said _like_…besides, I know better"

"What?!" yelled Inuyasha, "I don't love her!! Stop mocking me! I told you I can barely stand her! Shut up!!"

 "If you don't apologize to her, she'll leave you know" informed Miroku.

"She won't leave!" replied Inuyasha, "…besides, she knows I need her"

"Ah, so you admit it?" asked Miroku

"Euh...what? …no…I…" stuttered Inuyasha, "I mean I need her to collect the shards, that's all, okay?!"

"Sure you do" replied Miroku

"I do! Will you shut up you stupid monk?!" yelled Inuyasha, angrily, 'he's right though, I _do_ love her…I can't tell her though…besides, she's not even talking to me right now anyways…'

"Lying to me is one thing, Inuyasha, but don't lie to Kagome" said Miroku, "She won't forgive you so easily"

 "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't apologize, she's not talking to me, remember?" reminded Inuyasha.

"I think if you were to apologize, she would listen" informed Miroku, "and if you were to mention you loved her…"

"I don't love her!" interrupted Inuyasha.

"As I was saying…" continued Miroku, "Look, I know it, and Sango knows it, it's pretty obvious that you love her, so don't bother denying it, I don't believe you. I also know you're not much about feelings, so I don't really expect you to admit it, all I can say id, how do you know she doesn't like you back?"

"It's really that obvious?" Asked Inuyasha shocked, "Euh…I mean…Euh…DAMN!"

"Ah! So it really is true?" Miroku replied, "I had a hunch…"

"WHAT?!?" yelled Inuyasha, "YOU WERE MAKING IT UP?!?!"

"Hehe…" laughed Miroku, "Don't you feel better about letting it all out though?"

"You better not tell her…" threatened Inuyasha, pulling out the Tetsusaiga, "or else!"

'Euh…no problem." replied Miroku, laughing nervously.

"Good" Inuyasha said.

"So…you gonna tell her or what?" asked Miroku, curiously.

"Feh!" replied Inuyasha, "none of your business, monk."

"Well at least give let me give you a few pointers…" replied Miroku, grinning.

"Like you're any good in that field…" said Inuyasha.

"Ah…OH! Sango and Kagome went to take a bath and I totally missed it!" cried Miroku, disappointed, as he spotted them walking back towards camp, "no…"

"First off, don't go looking at Kagome!" threatened Inuyasha, "secondly, what's the big deal? The way I see it, you were saved from a few slaps…"

"Don't worry I hardly look at Kagome when I watch them… replied Miroku, "Although now and then I can't help but catch a glimpse…" 

Inuyasha growled at him.

"If you were more…" Miroku started.

"Perverted" interrupted Inuyasha.

"Euh, whatever, you could catch glimpses of Kagome too" Miroku finished.

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied.

"Well I'm off to see Sango!" Miroku said, leaving Inuyasha alone.

While Miroku and Inuyasha had been talking, Sango and Kagome had gone for a bath in a nearby hot spring. Taking advantage of the time alone to talk some more about Inuyasha. They had been in the spring for a few minutes before either of them said a word.

"Do you want to talk about?" asked Sango

"What's the point?" sighed Kagome, "I know how he really feels now…he hates me"

"Oh, Kagome" replied Sango, "he doesn't hate you, quite far from it, actually…"

"Then why is he always insulting me?" asked Kagome.

"That's just how he is" Sango answered, "He hides his emotions!"

"I know that, but…" Kagome replied, "He doesn't love me anyways…he loves…_her_…Kikyo…"

"He used to love her, I wont deny it" answered Sango, "but Kikyo…Kikyo died, Kagome! She died!"

"But she came back to life" reminded Kagome, "and Inuyasha didn't seem too unhappy about it either…"

"It's not the same" said Sango, "she's different now, and Inuyasha knows it"

"That doesn't change the way he feels…" answered Kagome, the whispered, "He loves Kikyo…"

"No!" answered Sango

"I'm just Kikyo's reincarnation…" said Kagome, "that's all he sees…he doesn't want the 'new Kikyo', he wants the original."

"Don't be so sure!" answered Sango

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome, confused.

"Euh…well…" Sango stuttered, "Me and Miroku, we've seen the two of you…the way he looks at you…he doesn't hate you, trust me Kagome, far from it!"

'God, I sure hope it's true' thought Sango, 'I kind of only said that to make her feel better…he does look at her though…but is it really with love? Or just friendship?'

"Thanks, Sango…that helped…" said Kagome smiling, 'could it really be true? Does he really look at me differently? Then why haven't I ever noticed?'

"Say, Sango" Kagome said, felling better, "what's up with you and Miroku?"

"Euh…what are you talking?" stuttered Sango, blushing furiously, "there's nothing going on, honest!"

"Ah!" exclaimed Kagome, "I knew it!"

"What? Knew what?!" replied Sango, still blushing.

"You like Miroku!" replied Kagome, smiling smugly.

"What?!" exclaimed Sango, "No I don't! That's ridiculous! I don't love that stupid hentai! And stop changing the subject!" 

"Ah!" Kagome sighed, "Fine, we won't talk about Miroku, for now anyways…"

"Good" replied Sango, "why don't we head back?"

"Sure…" Kagome said, then suddenly realizing something, added, "Hey! Miroku didn't come watch us take a bath today!"

"Wow…" Sango replied, "you're right…this is like the first time…wonder what kept him?"

"You sound like you _wanted_ him to look…" said Kagome, "did you?"

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Sango, blushing again.

"lets head back" said Kagome, laughing.

"yeah…" replied Sango, still blushing, "I'm glad you're feeling better Kagome"

"well…" answered Kagome, "what can I do about it anyways? No point in moping around…I'll be fine…as long as I never have to talk to that arrogant jerk again!"

"Don't say that" answered Sango, "He'll come around"

Kagome and Sango dried off, got dressed and walked into the forest, soon arriving back at camp. The rest of the day passed without anything major happening, sure Miroku groped Sango a few times, she slapped him, and Inuyasha and Kagome continued to ignore each other, but apart from that nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I know I said I would update Wednesday, but I was like really sick and I missed a few days off school and whatever then I had to catch up, so I didn't have time to do it, not to mention I do have a life…anyways, please R&R and thanks to RinElwin and Angel-chan3 for reviewing, just so you guys know, I will only add the kids in chapter 8 or 9 (I currently writing chapter 7, like the pregnancy part, and I don't know if I'll be able to fit everything in, so I might have to make chapter 8 about that too…) anyways, then it's gonna be completely OCJ


	5. The Appology

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the TV show Inuyasha, I do own OCs I'm gonna add eventually, chapter 8-9 probably, whatever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kagome woke up before anyone, after having had a nightmare about Inuyasha.

'Oh…I'm so tired' Kagome though as she was waking up, 'I can't believe Inuyasha hasn't apologized yet! Although knowing him, he probably never will…Oh I don't know what to do! I need time to think…away from him…'

"Sango" Kagome whispered, careful not to wake anyone else, "Sango!"

"Huh?" Sango grumbled, "…what?"

"I'm going home for a few days" replied Kagome, and walked away.

'I sure hope I'm doing the right thing' thought Kagome as she approached The Bone-Eater's Well. (is that spelled right? I should check it, but I'm kinda lazy, lol…anyways)

"Well…here goes nothing!" she said out loud as she jumped in.

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!" yelled Kagome faking cheeriness as she entered the house, "Hello?"

"Kagome, dear" her mom yelled from the kitchen, "you're back early, we weren't expecting you for a few more weeks…"

"Yup, well I missed you guys" replied Kagome.

"Oh, honey" her mom said, arriving in the living room, where Kagome was, "did you fight with Inuyasha again?"

"Euh…" said Kagome, shocked. 

'How does she know??' she thought, and then said with a fake laugh, "what makes you say that?"

"Well, the only time you come home early is when you fight with Inuyasha." Said her mother, knowingly.

"Tha-that's not true…" said Kagome, although knowing it was.

"Come on Kagome, answered her mom, "I'm your mother! I know these things! So what was it _this_ time?"

"Ah" sighed Kagome, "We just had an argument, that's all, okay?!"

"Must have been quite an argument" replied her mom, "to make you this upset…"

"It's okay" reassured Kagome, "I'm fine, I just needed time away from Inuyasha"

"If you say so, dear" said her mother, "why don't you help me make lunch for Sota and you grandfather?"

"Sure mom" replied Kagome, forcing a smile, "what are we making?"

"Ramen" she answered.

"Oh." Kagome said, 'that's Inuyasha's favorite…' (I don't even know what the hell ramen is; I just read Inuyasha likes it)

Kagome and her mom then left into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Miroku and Inuyasha were just waking up. Sango had already been awake for a while, ever since Kagome had woken her up.

"Where's Kagome?!" asked Inuyasha, but then remembering he wasn't talking to her, added, "Not that I care…"

"Way to go, man" mocked Miroku, "You_ really_ hate her…"

"What?" asked Sango confused.

"Damn Miroku" said Inuyasha, "Tell the world!"

"Would someone mind clearing this up?" asked Sango, still confused.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed…" started Miroku, receiving a dirty look from Inuyasha, but quickly continuing, "Inuyasha got over Kikyo, and into Kagome"

"Oh!" said Sango, surprised, "Is this true Inuyasha?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied.

"I assure you, Sango-Chan, it is" Miroku answered for him.

Inuyasha growled.

"Wow" said Sango, quietly, "so I was right…"

"Now that everyone knows, thanks to Miroku" said Inuyasha angrily, "would anyone mind telling me where she is?"

"She returned home" Sango replied, "For a few days, to clear her head"

"Damn wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, calling her a wench is what got you into this situation" said Miroku, "Don't you think you should avoid doing that?"

"She's not here to hear it, is she?" said Inuyasha bitterly, "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"It's not my place to do so" Sango replied, "It's yours"

"She's right you know" said Miroku, "only you can fix this"

"Just then Shippo woke up, looked around, and noticed Kagome was missing.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled, "what did you do to Kagome?"

"Feh. Nothing you little…" Inuyasha started.

"Actually" Miroku interrupted, "Inuyasha drove her off with his constant insults"

"You baka*!" Shippo said, kicking him. (*baka=Japanese word for like idiot or stupid or something)

"Without Kagome here" Inuyasha said, picking Shippo up by the tail, an evil expression on his face, "no one's gonna stop me from doing whatever I want!"

"HEY!" Shippo screamed, kicking, "put me down!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango threatened with her Haricots, "put him down!"

"Feh!" said Inuyasha, dropping Shippo on the ground.

"Ouch!" Shippo whined.

"Feh!" said Inuyasha, "I'm going to get Kagome"

"Yay!" Shippo cheered.

"Don't mess it up" advised Miroku.

Giving him a dirty look, Inuyasha left. He walked a few minutes n the forest before arriving to the clearing where The Bone-Eaters Well was. He jumped in.

'I sure hope she forgives me' thought Inuyasha as he jumped out of the well and into Modern Times, 'I could never live it down if she didn't!'

Inuyasha entered Kagome's house to find the refreshing smell of ramen filling the air. "Mmmm" he said, as he followed the smell to the kitchen.

"Euh…hi" he said as he walked in on Kagome's family's meal.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Kagome, rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Sota exclaimed, "Want some ramen? We have enough…"

"Sure!" said Inuyasha, unable to resist.

Kagome sighed as her mom prepared Inuyasha a bowl.

Inuyasha ate the ramen quietly, as Sota continuously asked him questions, after all, Inuyasha had been his hero ever since he first met him. Kagome didn't say a word and her grandpa blabbed on about one of his crazy 'spiritual' items.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said after his second bowl of ramen, "I need to talk to you"

"Euh…okay…" Kagome answered, looking at her mom, who nodded, "let's go in the living room"

After they entered the living room, Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. He looked at her a moment, then took her hand, shocking her. She had been expecting another argument, and there he was, holding her hand.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay" she interrupted, knowing this was hard for him.

"No. Let me finish" he replied, "I didn't mean it…I never do…"

"It's okay" said Kagome, "I understand"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, "I-I love you…"

'Oh my god!' thought Inuyasha, 'did I really just confess my love to her?! Oh god…'

'Oh my god!' thought Kagome, 'did he really just tell me…he _loves_ me? …wow, Sango was right…'

"Oh…" replied Kagome, "I see…"

"That's all?" he said, very disappointed.

"Yes…I mean no…" said Kagome, "I mean…I love you too Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha then gave her a hug, and a few seconds later, a sweet, passionate kiss. When Inuyasha pulled back, he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered.

"Euh…yeah…" said Inuyasha, embarrassed, "anyways, we have to go back now…"

"Oh…yeah…" she replied, "Of course"

Inuyasha and Kagome left for the Feudal Era, stopping to say bye to Kagome's mom first. They walked slowly, an awkward silence filling the air.

'Wow!' Kagome thought, 'He actually kissed me! This is, by far, the best day of my life! First he apologizes, and then he tells me he loves me and kisses me!! Wow…why isn't he saying anything? Maybe I should say something…but what?'

Kagome then jumped into the well, fallowed by Inuyasha. On the other side, they walked side by side, until they reached the clearing where they had set camp a few nights before. The first thing they saw as they arrived was Miroku laying over Sango, passionately kissing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long chapter, I know, but it was one of the better ones, right? Lol, anyways, I love it! It's my favorite chapter, so far anyways. I'm warning you guys now, next chapter is really messed up… (you'll see what I mean when I post it)…like the start is good, but then…well, I dunno, it's really badly written, but when you read it, you'll see it would have taken such a long time to write any other way, and I was getting bored of writing about the same thing! Plus I suck at battle scenes (ok really minor part of next chapter…) I actually updated on time, lol! Ok I'm really hyper… Anyways, R&R! Oh and thanks to all the reviewers, I love getting reviews! (And Jo, if you still read my story, don't blame you if you don't, lol, **REVIEW**! Thanks)

Oh and I also read somewhere recently that Sango never calls Miroku, Miroku, well I never noticed this before, and I _might_ have made her call him Miroku somewhere, sorry about that. (If I did it)

Ok, not that anyone really cares, but Friday night I saw Inuyasha episode 38, 'Two Hearts, One Mind', and it was like one of the best episode I ever saw! Anyways, won't say anymore, don't want to spoil it if some people haven't seen it.


	6. The Kiss

Disclaimer: lol…I don't know why I put one on every chapter…but, I don't own any of the characters used in this chapter, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Dedicated to: Jo, my cuz (her username's crazy-spirit) because she's been really annoying, bugging me to update for like a week! J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha, thinking the worst, "What the hell are you doing?!?!"

"OH! Inuyasha! Kagome!" said Miroku, surprised, rolling off Sango, and brushing dirt off his robe, "Euh…I didn't see you guys get back…"

"Sango!" Kagome cried, running to her side, giving Miroku a dirty look on the way, "Are you okay?!"

"What? Oh…Euh…I mean…" said Sango, intensely blushing, "Euh…you see…Miroku and I…Were just…Euh…"

"What!?" exclaimed Inuyasha, "You were kissing him? _Voluntarily_?!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Miroku, innocently.

"You're right Miroku, it isn't" answered Inuyasha sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So?" said Kagome excitedly, taking Sango aside.

"What?" asked Sango, embarrassed.

"What happened?" demanded Kagome, curiously.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ Sango's Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _(more or less)_

After Inuyasha had left to get Kagome, Miroku and Sango had started talking about random things, while Shippo and Kirara ran off to play tag in the forest.

"I sure hope he can get her to come back" said Sango.

"I'm sure he will" reassured Miroku, "She's left before, she always comes back"

"Do you think he'll tell her how he feels?" asked Sango.

"Knowing Inuyasha, he'll say the least he can" answered Miroku, "So, to answer your question, no"

"I'm not so sure" replied Sango, thinking about their conversation earlier, "Hiding his feelings seems to be getting to him…"

"Possibly" said Miroku, "I know I couldn't handle not showing my love."

"Too true…" muttered Sango.

"Well, why should I hide the truth like Inuyasha?" answered Miroku, smiling and groping Sango.

*SLAP*

"Owww…" Miroku groaned, "You don't have to be so aggressive! You should take it as a compliment, it's not every girl I like to…"

"Yes it is!" interrupted Sango.

"Well…" Miroku answered, trying to find an excuse, "you're the only one I grope so much…"

"I feel so honored…" mumbled Sango.

"You should!" replied Miroku, edging closer to her, smiling, "Sango-Chan, I really like you, and I'm not just saying that"

"Really?" Sango asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes, "Because you better not be lying to me…for your own good!!"

"I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing!" replied Miroku, "besides, would I really lie just to…"

"Yes!" Sango interrupted, again.

"Minor details", Sango-Chan" he said, getting even closer to her.

"Not really…" she answered.

"The point _is_, I really like you, and I swear, I would never lie to you" said Miroku, then whispered, "…about that"

"Euh…HEY!" Sango screamed as Miroku put his arm around her shoulders. 

'Oh wait! That wasn't perverted' she thought, '…what's up with that!? …he's probably planning something big…or maybe he's sincere? …Miroku, being sincere?! About love?! …well, there's a first time for everything…even that, I suppose…'

"Sorry…" Miroku said, taking his hand off her shoulder, looking really disappointed.

"Euh…no, I'm sorry…" said Sango, embarrassed at first, but then smiling, "I overreacted…"

Miroku smiled at her, put his hand around her shoulders again, waited a few minutes in silence, then leaned over and kissed her. To her surprise, it wasn't perverted or aggressive, but very sweet and gentle, and quick. After a few seconds, he pulled away, nervously looking at her, pretty much expecting to get slapped, or worst, but she just smiled. Encouraged, Miroku kissed her again, more intense and passionately than before, unlike last time, Miroku's hand wandered, a lot. Sango got on her back, and Miroku on top of her, and just as he thought he was getting somewhere, he heard Inuyasha yelling insanely at him.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ End Sango's Flashback ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _(even though it wasn't really…)_

"Sango!" Kagome, said eagerly, "Tell me!!"

"Well…" Said Sango, as she told Kagome more or less what had happened.

"I always knew you like him!" squealed Kagome, "This is so cute!!"

"Do we have to keep talking about this?" said Sango, blushing.

"Of course not!" replied Kagome, "Although…it's pretty interesting!"

"Say, Kagome" said Sango, changing the subject for obvious reasons, "Did Inuyasha really apologize?"

"Well, euh, actually, he did" said Kagome, then whispered, more to herself than Sango, "and then some…"

"Really!?" replied Sango, slightly surprised, "and did he tell you…euh...I mean…nothing, nothing at all…"

Kagome looked at Sango suspiciously, "what were you about to say? And don't you dare say 'nothing'!"

"Euh…well, you see…" said Sango, trying to fix it, "Inuyasha told…well actually it was more like Miroku that told me for Inuyasha…well actually Inuyasha was pretty pissed about it…"

"Will you just tell me!?" exclaimed Kagome, getting impatient.

"Well, it was nothing really…just a little thing…" replied Sango, "It's not important…forget I said anything…"

"Wait!" exclaimed Kagome, suddenly realizing something, "are you telling me Inuyasha told you and Miroku before telling me!?!"

"Euh…" 

"Damn him!!"

"So he told you…he loved you?" replied Sango, "I didn't think he would actually do it…must say I'm surprised…"

"Ah, well…" answered Kagome, not really knowing what to say.

"So, what did you do?" asked Sango, "What did you say?"

"…Oh well…you know…" said Kagome, blushing.

"Did you tell him you loved him too?" asked Sango.

"…yeah…" replied Kagome, softly, blushing even more.

"And?" asked Sango.

"And…then he kissed me!" answered Kagome, smiling.

"Aw! How adorable! …and un-Inuyasha-like…" Sango exclaimed, "So are you guys like dating now?"

"Well…I'm not really sure…" said Kagome, looking pensive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, sorry I took so long to update…I'm really lazy…ok, I was really busy, I had a 4 day weekend! (snowstorms) And I never feel like writing on the weekend…Not to mention I kinda have writer's block, I already wrote 9 chapters and a half, but I don't want to get to ahead, specially since I might need to change some things, either way, next week is march break, I might update a lot, or not at all, depends…

Anyways, I know I said this chapter would be messed up, but the thing is, because it was messed up, I decide to split it into 2 chapters, instead of having one with a normal beginning and incredibly abnormal ending. So this chapter and the next one are smaller, in like content, not necessarily words, I tried putting in a lot of descriptions and such in this chapter, to fill in. Anyways, I apologize in advance for the terrible next chapter; chapter 8 will be normal again though, don't worry.

Ok, I also have an idea for another story, how do you guys feel about Miroku/Kagome pairing stories? I know there aren't a lot of them…I mean in the show I'm all for Kagome and Inuyasha, and, Sango and Miroku, but in fanfics, I like Miroku and Kagome hooking up, realistically though, stories! (if you know good ones, tell me) 

Basic summary of the story_: Miroku goes through the well to Kagome's time (somehow, haven't really figured it out yet), but then can't go back to the Feudal Era…_

So what do you think? I dunno if I should do it…

Anyways, R&R people! 


End file.
